


"And The Oscar Goes To..."

by PuckB



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Social Media, Tom Rogan - Freeform, smau, transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB
Summary: The Losers reconnect in Derry after losing touch for years. Richie is a comedy movie star. Eddie is a popular stage actor.A social media AU Transcript.@ATOGT_AUon Twitter.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Characters introductions

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes I am transcribing my social media AU here. :) The AU is still ongoing over on twitter, I don't have a schedule for the transcript, which is a time consuming process.  
> ATOGT updates several times a week on twitter at [@ATOGT_AU](https://twitter.com/ATOGT_AU), for the full experience I really recommend reading it there. :)
> 
> A social media AU is a different type of writing and planning than I'm used to. It's a real challenge, both keeping up with regular updates, but also writing these characters for this first time. I'm still trying to figure out their voices, but I'm having a lot of fun working on this!  
> Because of the format, there might be some inconsistencies and typos, so I apologize for that!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter thread.](https://twitter.com/ATOGT_AU/status/1250449982555140098?s=20)
> 
> The intros include: screenshots of the character's twitter accounts + screenshots of various websites including : imdb, wikipedia, magazines interviews, professional websites + various pictures.

Twitter:

**Richie Tozier - @Trashmouth**

Comedian/Actor. WELCOME TO THE WILDSIDE last season on Netflix! NEW TOUR DATES on toziertrashmouth.com! U know why they call me trashmouth [sweating emoji]

Location: LA baby

DOB: 1976/3/7

Website: toziertrashmouth.com

Following: 252

Followers: 298.7k

Tweets:

2016/05/29: Chicago I will be in you very soon [eyes emoji] – 1.5k RT, 8.7k likes.

2016/02:18: It still counts as breakfast if its 3pm but you just woke up right?? Asking for a friend – 3.0k RT, 8.1k likes.

2016/01/09: Watch me talk about working on Welcome to the Wildside and what it’s like ending a show after 10 years…. [sad emoji] youtu.be/KIYFvc87MYS [cropped photo of Richie smiling]

Imdb:

**Richie Tozier – Actor/writer/Producer**

Richie Tozier was born March 7, 1976 in Bangor, Maine, USA. He is an actor and comedian, known for ORBIT 34 (2014), One Last Summer (2012) and Welcome To The Wildside (2005-2015). See full bio>>

Born: March 7, 1976 in Bangor, Maine, USA.

More at IMDBPro>>

Biography:

Born: March 7, 1976 in Bangor, Maine, USA.

Birth Name: Richard Wentworth Tozier

Height: 6’ 1” (1,85 m)

Mini Bio: Richie Tozier was born March 7, 1976 in Bangor, Maine, USA as Richard Wentworth Tozier. He is an actor known for One Last Summer (2012), ORBIT 34 (2014) and Welcome To The Wildside (2005-2015).

Trade Marsk (2): Well-known in stand-up for his impressions of celebrities. Does his own stunts.

Trivia: Was invited to join Welcome To The Wildside after the showrunner admitted to being a fan of his stand-up.

* * *

Twitter:

**Eddie Kaspbrak @Ekaspbrak**

Stage actor. Currently on MACBETH on Broadway.

Location: New York City

DOB: 1976/9/3

Website: eddiekaspbrak.com

Following: 123

Followers: 67.5k

Tweets:

2016/03/20: Playing such an iconic role in an iconic theater on Broadway is a dream come true. Thank you to everyone who came to see the play. #MacbethBroadway – 8.5k RT, 13.4k likes.

2016/02/22: Just arriving from LA and I can’t believe I’m about to say this but… I missed the New York traffic. - 593 RT, 8.6k likes.

2015/12/09: Special screening of “The Infinite” at the @Paladiumcinema with director Joana Ruiz. Don’t miss this opportunity to see it on a big screen again! [Picture: top of the poster for The Infinite]

Wikipedia:

**Eddie Kaspbrak**

Edward “Eddie” Frank Kaspbrak[1] (born September 3, 1976) is an American actor who originated the role of Romeo in the Broadway production of _Romeo and Juliet_. Following his original performance of the role in 2000, Eddie was cast in the same company’s production of Hamlet and went on to reprise the role in the show’s LA production. He also performed the role of John Worthing in the 2005 Broadway revival of _The Importance of Being Earnest_ and originated the role of Dean in the play _Old Shadows_ in 2012. His screen roles include Thomas Easton in the critically acclaimed film The Infinite and Perdican in the film adaptation of _No Trifling with Love_.

Contents:

1\. Early Life

2\. Career

3\. Personal life

3.1 Family

4\. Acting roles

4.1 Television

4.2 Theatre

4.3 Film

4.4 Directing

4.5 Writig

5\. Bibliography

6\. Awards and nominations

7\. References

8\. External links

**Eddie Kaspbrak**

[Picture of Eddie, frowning slightly, arms crossed, wearing a blue shirt and gray jacket.]

Caption: Kaspbrak in 2015.

Born: Edward Frank Kaspbrak, September 3, 1976 (age 40), Bangor, Maine, U.S.

Occupation: Actor.

Years active: 1999-present.

Relatives: Sonia Kaspbrak (mother).

* * *

Twitter:

**Bill Denbrough – THE DARK out now - @BillDenbrough**

Horror writer. [camera emoji] [film clap emoji] @atticroommovie

Location: California

DOB: 1976/1/4

Website: billdenbrough.com

Following: 89

Followers: 120.5k

Tweets:

2016/04/10: THE DARK now available in all bookstores! Book tour dates announcement soon! [Picture: The Dark book cover] – 987 RT, 1.4k likes.

2015/10/08: Excite to announce that my novel ATTIC ROOM is going to be a movie and that my wife @AudraPhillips is working on it with me! Follow @atticroommovie for updates!

**[Picture: The Dark book cover]**

Text over a picture of a dark sinuous road in the middle of a forest: Bestselling Author of “Attic Room” Bill Denbrough

THE DARK, What lives in the darkness behind your eyes

The New York Times BEST SELLER

“Denbrough proves himself a true master of horror” Telepgraph

**[Picture: Attic Room movie teaser poster]**

Text over a grainy close up face of a woman bathed in green light. The woman has dried blood and bruises, her mouth slightly open, eyes wide.

Every family has its secrets….

ATTIC ROOM

[www.atticroommovie.com](http://www.atticroommovie.com/)

COMING SOON

* * *

Twitter:

**Beverly Marsh - @Bevmarsh**

CEO and designer at Rogan &Marsh. Fashion addict, cat lover, feminist. [Heart emoji]

Location: Chicago, IL

DOB: 1976/2/13

Website: roganandmarsh.com

Following: 342

Followers: 65.4k

Tweets:

2014/11/13: New read-to-wear ROGAN & MARSH collection in stores! Super proud of this one [smiling emoji] Check out the pieces at roganandmarsh.com/collections/spring2015 [cropped picture of a model in white clothes with the text “Spring 2015 Ready To Wear NOW AVAILABLE ROGAN & MARSH] – 8.6k RT, 9.5k likes.

VOGUE website:

**An interview with Beverly Marsh, CEO and designer for Rogan & Marsh.**

Par Louane Martin, 25 September 2015.

“When Beverly Marsh isn’t busy managing the company she built from the groundwork with her husband Tom Rogan, she is designing some of this year’s most striking fashion and establishing herself as-”

[Cropped picture of Bev, wearing a long flowy white dress in front of a black car]

Caption: NEW YORK, NY – October 20: Beverly Marsh wearing a dress from Rogan & Marsh Spring 2015 collection on October 20, 2015 in New York City. (Photo by Robert Kamau/CG Images)

(c) Getty images

“ _Could you tell us more about yourself?_

I’m from Maine and currently live in Chicago. I moved here in high school and fell in love with the city. I’ve been making clothes since I was a kid, and was lucky enough to get a scholarship to study fashion in college, but nothing would have been possible without Tom. We share the same passion for fashion and support each other in every aspects of our lives.”

* * *

Twitter:

**Ben Hanscom - @BenHanscom**

Architect. Nature lover.

Location: Chicago, IL

DOB: 1976/6/2

Website: hanscomarchitecture.com

Following: 43

Followers: 4.2k

Tweets:

2016/03/23: Woke up just before the sunrise today. The sky was cloudless and everything was bathed in a soft orange light. Today is going to be a good day. - 352 RT, 1.5k likes.

2014/12/08: Still one of my favorite projects. A peaceful home among the trees. [pictures of a house surrounded by pine trees, with a wood exterior and a large balcony looking over the forest]

AD – Architecture + Design:

**Q+A: Architect Ben Hanscom**

Ten years after opening his firm, the celebrated american architect discusses some of his iconic buildings, his influences, and the enduring power of wood.

By Henry Jonhson

Photograpy by Joshua Smith

December 1, 2015

Hanscomarchitecture.com:

**HANSCOM ARCHITECTURE**

01\. Home – 02. Projects – 03. About – 04. People – 05. Thinking – 06. Contact

[Picture of a wood building surrounded by trees, with the sun setting behind it]

* * *

Twitter:

**Stan - @Stanuris**

Accountant. Bird lover. Happy husband. [two hearts emoji]

Location: Atlanta, GA

DOB: 1976/7/13

Following: 87

Followers: 76

Tweets:

2016/03/25: I could feel my barista silently judging me while making my order this morning… Yes I need 3 espresso shots, it’s a normal amount f espresso shots to have at 7am! - 5 likes

2016/02/23: I noticed the first signs of spring migration this week end! We had a mild winter so I’m not surprised it’s happening already. :) - 1 RT, 9 likes.

2016/01/01: A wonderful evening spent with my wife and friends. [Two hearts emoji] [cropped picture of Stan and a woman holding hands over a diner table]

* * *

Twitter:

**Mike Hanlon - @DrHanlon**

History progessor at The University of Maine. My views are my own.

Location: Bangor, ME

DOB: 1976/7/3

Following: 34

Followers: 14

Tweets:

2015/12/26: Taking a short break from research and looking for new movies to watch. Any recommendations? Any genre is fine. :) - 2 RT, 10 likes.

2015/10/05: On my way to the International Conference on Historical linguistics! Looking forward to discussing this fascinating topic with fellow scholars. :) - 2 RT, 7 likes.

2015/09/08: Just finished reading “ The Architect’s Apprentice” by Elif Shafak, historical fiction done well! - 4 likes.

University of Maine Press:

**Chapter title: Skulls and Idols: Anthropometries, Antiquity Collections, and the Original of American Man. 1810-1950**

Chapter Author(s): Micheal Hanlon

Book Title: Nature and Antiquities

Book subtitle: The Making of Archaeology in the Americas

Book Editor(s): PHILIP L. KOHL, IRINA PODGORNY, STEGANIE GÄNGER

Published by: University of Maine Press. (2014)

Stable URL: http://www.jstor.org/stable/j.ctt183gz2c.5

Pluto Press:

**Chapter title: The Power of Symbols**

Book title: A History of Antrhopology

Book Author(s): Micheal Hanlon

Published by: Pluto Press. (2013)

Stable URL: https://www.jstor.com/stable/j.ctt183gzx9.11

* * *

Instagram:

**Patty - @Pattyuris**

Special ed teacher, birds and travel enthusiast, happy wife! Atlanta, Georgia.

featheredfriendsforever.org

Twitter:

**Audra Phillips - @AudraPhillips**

Actress and Model. Currently in @LOVERSmovie [heart emoji], shooting @AtticRoomMovie [ghost emoji].

Location: LA

DOB: 1980/6/24

Website: audraphillips.com

Following: 87

Followers: 428.7k

Tweets:

2015/10/08: Making my horror debut next Halloween in @AtticRoomMovie! Trust me, you will be scared! [Smiling devil emoji] [Cropped picture: Attic Room teaser poster] - 8.7k RT, 26.8 likes.

2015/10/07: #throwback to my first period movie back in 2014! I love dressing up so this was an amazing-

Twitter:

**Tom Rogan - @TRogan**

CEO of Rogan & Marsh.

Location: NYC

DOB: 1970/11/25

Website: roganandmarsh.com

Following: 438

Followers: 56.4k

Tweets:

2914/10/14: New collection in stores now. roganandmarsh.com/collections/spring2015 [cropped pictures of the R&M spring 2015 collection] - 5.5k RT, 9.8k likes.


	2. Day 1.

**1\. Twitter: Richie Tozier @Trashmouth**

Chicago I will be in you very soon [eyes emoji] #trashmouthontour

2016/05/29 16:52

1.5K RT, 8.7K Likes

**Twitter: Eddie Kaspbrak @Ekaspbrak**

Yesterday was the last day of #MacbethBroadway. Thank you all for coming, I am extremely grateful I got to play this role in his amazing production. I will miss it!

2016/03/21 9:35

7.5K RT, 12.5K Likes

* * *

**2\. Twitter DM: Mike's phone**

To: @BillDenbrough

From: @DrHanlon

“Hi Bill. This is Mike Hanlon, from Derry. I don’t know if you remember but we were friends in middle school, with 5 others, we used to call ourselves the Losers. When we were 13 we promised that we would return to Derry and meet up in 2016, no matter what. I know this might sound weird, but I still live in Maine so I guess Derry is still on my mind more often than not. I am contacting everyone and I really hope we can all meet up in June. Let me know if you can come.

I hope you’re doing well,

Mike”

May 25, 2016, 06:49 PM.

* * *

**3\. Twitter: Richie Tozier @Trashmouth**

Cant believe I am here, about to board a plane to MAINE, in JUNE, during my VACATION, when I could be going to Vegas or literally anywhere else [frowny face emoji]

2016/06.10 8:45

4.7K RT, 23.8K Likes

**Twitter: Eddie Kaspbrak @Ekaspbrak**

It’s nice to get out of the city from time to time. :) On my way up north! [car emoji] [picture of a road surrounded by pine trees]

2016/06/10 7:02

138 RT, 7.5K Likes

* * *

**4\. Bev’s phone, 10:15 AM**

From: Tom

Today 5:04 AM

Beverly I don’t know what you think you’re doing but if you don’t come back within the next 30 minutes you will regret it

Today 5:08 AM

You better call me RIGHT NOW

Today 5:30 AM

You are such an ungrateful bitch

Today 6:02 AM

Fuck you. You’re going to regret this I promise yourself

Today 8:07 AM

FUCK YOU

* * *

**5\. Bill’s phone, 12:11 PM**

From: Audra

2016/06/08 8:10 PM

Audra: Fine.

Bill: Fine.

Today 12:11 PM

Bill: Just landed.

Bill: How’s your mom?

Audra: She’s asking why you’re not here.

Audra: But fine.

Audra: Let me know when you know how long you’re staying.

Bill: Of course.

**Mike’s phone, 6:25 PM**

From: Bill

Today 6:25 PM

Bill: On my way to the restaurant now.

Mike: [thumb up emoji]

* * *

**6\. Twitter:** **Fluff/Semi-hiatus @Fluffyfluffbean**

Pretty sure I just saw Richie with Beverly Marsh in my hometown??? Not sure who the other guy is but holy shit!!! [picture of Richie, Bev and Bill walking in the street]

2016/06/11 16:17

973 RT, 2.2K Likes

**A big gay @Crawleysenpai**

2016/06/11

Reply to @Fluffyfluffbean

Pretty sure other guy is Bill Denbrough, he’s a writer. I wonder how they know each other?? SECRET PROJECT????

35 replies, 23 RT, 67 Likes

**Richie Tozier’s glasses kink @…** 2016/06/11

Reply to @Fluffyfluffbean

OMG!!!! I thought about u when Richie tweeted he was going to Maine!! I can’t believe u got to see him for real!!!!

5 replies, 3 Likes

* * *

**7\. Twitter: Derry Daily News @DerryDailyNews**

BREAKING NEWS: Convicted serial killer Henry Bowers escapes from Juniper Hill Asylum.

http://www.derrydailynews.com/2016/15/escaped-serial-killer-henry-bowers

[picture of adult Henry Bowers]

728 RT, 1.6K Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will correspond to one day of updates. (We're getting close to a month of updates on twitter fyi.)
> 
> Trying to figure out the best way to transfer all the info from a picture to test... Hopefully it's not too confusing.  
> Also a fyi that dates and time matter in this AU! There might be some inconsistencies in the beginning though because I didn't know what I was doing (still don't tbh).


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU is close to being done on twitter, I'm aiming to finish it before next week end! The transcript will be slow going as I already said but I'll try to update it semi-regularly! :)

**8\. Two weeks later.**

**9\. Twitter: Retweeted by Trashmouth trash**

TMZ @TMZ 2016/06/25

Richie Tozier @trashmouth spotted with famous friends in Derry, Maine, after 2 weeks of radio silence.

[2 pictures of the Losers walking in a street.]

3.3K replies, 97.3K RT, 432.9K likes.

**10\. AN: The fans are worried…**

**Twitter: Trashmouth trash @Thetrashuknow**

Holy sit guys!!!! Richie is alive!!!! I was so worried hes never gone so long without tweeting anything before [sad emoji]

2016/06/25 16:15

27 RT, 537 likes.

Reply to @Thetrashuknow: a big gay @crawleysenpai 2016/06/25

I’m still hoping they’re all working on a secret project together and that’s why none of them have posted anything…

2 replies, 1 RT, 6 likes.

Reply to @Thetrashuknow: Mary || Trashmouth on tour… 2016/06/25

Same!! So glad he’s doing OK… Any idea who’s with him? I recognize Bev Mars and Bill Denbrough but do you know if the others are famous??

13 replies, 4 RT, 34 likes.

  
  


**11\. AN: A different fandom…**

**Twitter: Penny <3 saw MACBETH!!! @Penny_Kaspbrak**

!!!!!!!!!! @Sammynella have you seen this pic??? That’s Eddie right????

[Picture of the Losers walking in a street, with Eddie at the front of the group.]

2016/06/25 15:27

5 RT, 43 likes.

Reply @Penny_kaspbrak: Sam @Sammynella 

Omg!!! Wtf is he doing in Maine with Richie Tozier?? Is that a bandage on his face????

2 replies, 14 likes.

  
  


**12\. AN: Gossip!**

**Twitter: Natalia @Fashionflower**

Bev and Tom haven’t been seen together in weeks and now the tabloids keep posting pics of her with this guy Bill Denbrough… I think they might not be together anymore… :’’’’(((

[Picture of Bev and Bill walking next to each other in the street.]

2016/06/26 10:44

Reply @Fashionflower: Elizabeth Rogers àHorrorlover… 2016/06/26

Oh no… I wonder what that’ll mean for Rogan & Marsh. I was really looking forward to their next collection. :(

5 replies, 2 likes.

  
  


**13\. AN: Some old messages.**

**Bill’s phone, 12:00 PM.**

From: Audra

Bill: I’m staying for a few days, I’m booking a flight for the 14th.

2016/14/06 10:30 AM

Audra: Did you board your flight?

Bill?

Bill what is going on? Call me.

2016/14/06 15:48 PM

Bill: Sorry will call tonight.

2016/14/06 19:26 PM

Audra: Call me again when you know more.

2016/16/06 12:43 PM

Bill: We’re all out of the hospital.

The lawyer says it’s best if we just stay in the area for now. Sorry.

Audra: How are you?

Bill: We’re all fine.

Just waiting for it to be over so we can all go home.

  
  


**14\. Twitter: Derry Daily News @DerryDailyNews**

BREAKING NEWS!

Richie Tozier not charged for the death of serial killer Henry Bowers, in case involving self defense. www.derrydailynews/2016/richie-tozier-self-defense-henry-bowers

2016/06/26 11:10

12.6K RT, 43.3K likes.

  
  


**15\. AN: Richie’s fans: wtf???**

**Twitter: Jul/ currently in space movie hell @IttybittyJulian**

Richie killed a man???????????!!!!!!

2016/06/27 12:13

54 RT, 85 likes.

  
  


**16\. Richie’s phone, just after the announcement about Bowers’ death.**

**Losers Group Chat, 12:00 PM.**

Big Bill: How are you doing Richie?

Stan The Man: Is he still throwing up in the bathroom?

Eds: Yes.

Queen Bev: Just so you all know, there are A LOT of people outside. With cameras.

Mikey: Well Richie is famous.

Stan the Man: And he did kill a man.

Queen Bev: To save mike!

Richie: You guys know I’m still in this group right?

Ben Handsome: Feeling better Richie?

Ready to head out?

Richie: No but do I have a choice?


End file.
